Friends for Life
by AngelinaDurless
Summary: Skylar became friends with Hikaru and Kaoru at a young age. Will they stay friends for life? Will she fall in love? Rated M for possible future lemons. Hikaru x OC x Kaoru
1. Chapter 1 Kindergarten

Kindergarten-

"Oh Sky! Why don't you go play with the other kids?" said Mrs. Johnson. She had a kind face although for some reason I always felt like hated me. So I just stared at her like she was nuts, because I rather be alone since my parents neglected me. I really had no trust in anyone. She ended up just giving me a smile and walking away after I didn't reply. I looked down at my paper which was a simple addition worksheet which I had completed a while ago. I looked around the room observing all the kids playing together, except for two of them, which were the twins, Kauru and Hikaru. Although they were always together, I thought it must be lonely never being able to be yourself, just someone else. I wonder if they thought the same way I did since they always seemed to have the same melancholy look on their faces. Maybe they know my pain of neglect, maybe. After a few minutes had past I decided to go up and talk to them. "You guys are Hikaru and Kauru, right?" I asked them. They looked at one another a little surprised that someone noticed them for once, then they nodded at me. "Do you mind if I play with you two?" I asked smiling at them the best I could. They looked at one another, they almost seemed as they were haveing a conversation telepathically. Then they looked up at me and nodded again, so I sat down next to them and picked up an action figure. I played around with the action figure posing it for a bit, yet they hadn't said a word to me since I came over here to play with them. So I decided to ask them a question, "so why don't you guys talk to any other kids? " They looked at each other, then one looked down and the other spoke. "They don't get us." "What do you mean?" I asked perplexed by his answer. "Nothing. Do you want to play a game?" he replied. "Of course! What do you guys have in mind?" They then replied in unison with a large smirk "the which one is Hikaru game!?" I frowned, "I would play, but i barely know you guys so I can't tell you guys apart yet." "But thats the point. It's a guessing game." One replied. "But don't you two want to be unique? You both may have the same face and such, but on the inside you both should embrace yourselves and be different." They looked at me awe struck, like as though they never heard it before. I just stared at them for a minute then went back to posing my action figure for a bit. "You're right," one said, I looked up at them and they looked like they were going to cry. "You're the only person that saw us as individuals and not as one person," the other boy said to me. They then hugged me in unison. At first I was shocked, then I hugged them back. From that point on in kindergarten the three of us were the best of friends and we hardly left each others' sides.


	2. Chapter 2 Middle School

Middle school-

After elementary school the twins moved away from the city, although it was a few more miles away from my house and they went to a different school, we met up everyday after school. The twins always made me laugh, the way they were always mischevious and trying to get me to try on their mom's new clothing lines on. Sometimes they let me keep the clothes since my family was poor. They especially felt bad when my parents split, and that was also when my dad took up drinking, which got ugly fast. One day after school I came to our meeting spot with some sunglasses on concealing the black eye my dad gave me and luckily they didn't seem to notice. When the sun was setting we were watching it in front of the pond on a bench. I was exhausted and I ended up falling asleep on Hikaru's shoulder. Although I was suddenly awaken when Hikaru and Kauru were bickering back and fourth. I noticed my sunglasses were stolen from me, _oh shit! They found out_, I thought mentally."SKY! What happened to you?! You HAVE to tell us, we can help! I promise if your dad gave you this black eye to you we will kick his ass!" shouted Kauru, looking horribly scared and upset for me. I sighed and replied "it's no big deal, he was just a little drunk, and I came home late. Speaking of which, I really need to get home, or else," Hikaru inturrupted me "Skylar! This IS a big deal, this will only be the start of something horrible and we don't want to see you get hurt anymore.""I really do have to go," and with that we hugged good bye leaving them looking worried for me. The next day child protective services came and took me away from my dad._ I wondered what Hikaru and Kauru thought when I didn't show up later that day. This must have been their doing, they were the only ones who cared about me after all. Although I didn't think they would actually go this far, I told them not to. _After all the paper work and questioning was done the child protective services lady said I had to go live with my mom. She lived in a city about an hour or so away from my father's home. I honestly thought I'd never see my best and only friends again and it broke my heart. I cried on my way to my mother's house, although when I got there my mother thought it was over what my father did to me. After all that happened I ended my middle school years quite depressed, though I was able to make one friend by the end of my middle school years, her name was Haruhi Fujioka.


	3. Chapter 3 Present Day

present day, high school-

Haruhi and I happened to get lucky and were able to get into Oran High School, it was expensive and we both got in on scholarships. Haruhi had an unfortunate accident and had to cut off her hair and now she looked like a guy and I couldn't help but laugh when I saw her the first day of school. Before the school day had started Haruhi and I decided we'd meet up near the office after school and join a club. After school when we met up with each other, we ended up getting lost in the school building and went into the wrong classroom. "Haruhi I think we're in the wrong room.""I think you're wrong Sky, I think," Haruhi was talking to me as I looked around the room although she stopped talking to me when I heard a crash. I cringed and looked over and saw she broke a vase. "Um, do you think anyone heard that?" I asked her. "Yes I did and that will cost you," a man said. We both looked over at him shock in our faces. "Do I even want to know how much?" asked Haruhi. "Well seeing as how you two are dressed I'm guessing you're both commoners. So no, you probably don't want to know how much, although I will need some type of compensation. How does working off your debt sound?" the man with glasses said rather cheery. "Haruhi and I will do anything!" I quickly responded. He smiled at us "both of you work? How splendid! You can start today!" "Sky, you know you don't have to do this, you didn't break the vase." "Well we both said we would join a club and if you're not with me in that club when we join then I won't have any fun. Besides you're my best friend and we can repay the debt twice as fast!" I told her in earnest. "So what will you have us do to repay the debt?" asked Haruhi. "You can report here everyday after school and work for the host club until your debt is repaid. By the way my name is Kyoya Ootori and I'm the vice president of the host club. The other members should be here soon. I will introduce you once they all arrive. Although we will have to do something about those awful clothes of yours, but not today. Don't worry about paying for them yourselves I'll just add it to your debt," Kyoya smiled at us while we both cringed on the inside. He seemed nice but also seemed frugal for being so rich. In the mean time me and haruhi sat together wondering what the other hosts were like. I wonder if the twins got into any situations without me since I last saw them.

**Hi! This is Angelina the author! I just want to say thank you for following the story! I can't believe people are already reading my work! thank you sooooo very much I really appreciate the support! Please message me if you have any ideas and what-not! I appreciate the advice! Again thank you! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4 Hikaru and Kaoru

"Oh Kyoya!" Yelled somone from down the hall. _I wonder if that's one of the hosts. Are they all just as attractive as glasses here?_ Kyoya huffed and pushed up his glasses further on his nose "yes, what is it Tamaki?" Then the blonde, Tamaki popped in the room. "Oh I'm sorry princess I wouldn't have yelled if I had known such a beauty was in the room," he said while walking over towards me. I held in my laughter and I'm pretty sure Haruhi was trying to hold in hers as well. _What a fruitcake! Do girls ACTUALLY enjoy this? Well what do I know I'm only one girl?_ He then grabbed my hand and kissed it. I wasn't expecting it so I can only imagine how red my face was. Kyoya then cleared his throat, which got the blonde's attention, _thank god!_ "These two are here to pay off their debt. They broke that vase over there," Kyoya then motioned to the broken vase shards on the floor. "I'm Haruhi and this is my friend Skylar," "You guys can call me Sky for short if you want," I smiled at Tamaki and so did Haruhi. Then all of a sudden a tall stoic man walked in with a small blonde child clinging to his back with a bunny in his hand. "And that over there-" "HI! I'm Hunny! And he's Mori! And this is Bunbun!" Shouted the young looking blonde, full of energy and excitement. Haruhi and I smiled as we introduced ourselves. "MORI! Can I have cake? I REALLY want something sweet to eat!" "Oh can I have some too?" I asked Hunny excitedly. "Oh you love sweets too Sky?!" "Of course!" I replied. "So can we Mori?!" asked hunny. Mori huffed which seemed to be the the okay for cake since Hunny went in the back and got two slices of what looked like plain vanilla cake. "Sorry if you don't like it. It's the only kind we have right now," "no matter what kind it is I'm sure I'll love it," I smiled at him warmly. We ate the cake together and Hunny took some of his frosting and put it on my face without me knowing. "We know we're late Kyoya," two people said from behind me. I turned around in my chair away from Hunny. "Kaoru, Hikaru?" I said, disbelief evident in my voice. _Am I seeing things? No. This is a rich school, so they could..._ "Skylar?!" they said in unison. _They really didn't change at all._ I smiled at that thought as they both ran over and squeezed the life out of me. They then pulled away slightly from the hug and licked the frosting off my face. I laughed nervously as I mentally cursed at Hunny and turned bright red.

**Hi! Angelina here, I'm trying to finish chapter 5 tonight. It's going to be longer then the others. Also thank you for the reviews and for reading! Love Angelina!**


	5. Chapter 5 I Missed You Two

I'm pretty sure everyone was getting uncomfortable because people were frunting and huffing trying to get our attention and we broke our embrace. "So you two know each other, great. That means we can skip the introductions," stated Kyoya. "So what do you want Haruhi and I to do exactly?" I asked trying to move the conversation forward and away from the twins and I. "Well Haruhi could be a host but we have to see how he is with the customers. As for you we can have you serve us and clean up around here. Tomorrow we will have your new uniforms so you both fit in better," Kyoya told us. We both nodded up for the challenge. The hosts took their respective spots and I made tea and coffee. I then passed out the beverages to the hosts and our guests who where mostly rude to me. _Maybe I should pretend to be a boy like Haruhi, so the bitches won't be bitchy to me._ I sat at Ootori's table for a bit since he didn't have any customers at the moment and watched the other hosts put on their unique charm for the lady's. I was mesmerized by the twins brotherly love act, although it mostly wasn't an act knowing them since they're so close. _I always wished Hikaru and Kaoru gave me that loving look they gave each other._ I sighed and caught the attention of Kyoya "so I'm guessing you've known the twins for a long time, but haven't seen them for a long time." "How do you know?" I asked. "Could be a lucky guess, but I have my ways of getting information," he said with a sly smile. "Oh, um okay," I replied kind of freaked out. "Don't worry I didn't just do my research on you. I do it on everyone so I know a little about the people before I meet them, and also so I can possibly benefit from that friendship," he smiled sweetly but his words said he has a some-what sinister agenda. _I wonder if the twins told him about our friendship._ "You can go talk to them that's their last customer for today so I don't mind. I'll just have Haruhi clean up for today," Kyoya interrupted my thoughts while I was blankly staring at the twins. I nodded at Ootori and smiled. I got up from the table and slowly made my way over to Kaoru and Hikaru, nervous about what I'm going to say to them. "So, um, do you mind if i sit here?" I motioned toward the seat inbetween Kaoru and Hikaru. They both shook their heads no, smiling while they did so. I sat down right in the middle of them like I used to. _I love being sandwiched between them, I think a lot of dirty thoughts about the three of us when I'm between them hehe._ "So what happend to you? You just disappeared on us," "Hikaru! I don't think you should be asking Sky that right now. We should be asking how she is and how she's been not where the hell did you go," Karoru scolded Hikaru. "Wait, I thought you guys knew what happened because I told you what my dad did," I stated quite confused. "Well we can always discuss this later, right now I'm just glad you're here with us now," said Kaoru giving me a tight hug, which I gladly returned. "I have so much to tell you guys! And you can't believe how much I've missed you two!" I told them honestly. "I know you guys have a lot to talk about, but there's always tomorrow. It's time to go home now," Kyoya inturrupted us and on that note we said our goodbyes and departed for the day. _Oh Hikaru and Kaoru! If you only knew how I felt about you two..._

**Hi! Angelina here, just thought I'd let you know that the next chapter is going to be quite titillating, if you know what I mean, _wink wink_! Love Angelina!**


	6. Chapter 6 Heated

_"Kaoru, Hikaru, why are you two half naked in the club room?" I asked perplexed and mesmerized by their perfect bodies. They didn't answer my question, instead they gave me a smirk and walked over towards me. They trapped me up against the door and then locked it. My jaw dropped and I could feel my heart beat race. Hikaru kissed my neck and I involuntarily moaned out of surprise. "I want to play too Hikaru," whined Kaoru who was just watching us. Hikaru smirked against my hot flesh and whispered seductively "no one's stopping you dear brother." I shuddered and beckoned Kaoru to come over and play with us. He came straight up to me and kissed me, surprisingly dominating my mouth. I could tell Hikaru was getting anxious as he hurriedly unsnapped my bra and just lifted up my shirt to suck on my already hard nipples. I moaned into Kaoru's mouth and he smirked as he shoved his dominating tongue further into my wanting mouth._ "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" my alarmed blared, waking me up from my tantalizing dream. I sighed and turned off my alarm. _Today's host meeting is going to be so awkward._

-Time skip to after school-

I sighed as I walked down the hallway to music room 3, _remember don't act awkward with the twins Sky._ As I walked through the door everyone was where they were supposed to be except yours truly, which I know Kyoya probably already noticed. "Oh Skylar, be a dear and come here for a minute," Kyoya asked sweetly, but I'm probably going to get scolded like a child. "Yes of course," I shly replied and sauntered my way over to Kyoya. "Here go put this on and serve everyone there tea, coffee, and cake," Kyoya told me before I even sat down at his table. "Um, yeah, okay," I replied and then I looked at the contents of the bag. There were two outfits, one was the proper girls uniform for the school, the other was a maid costume. "Excuse me, but which one?" "I prefer if you were to wear the maid outfit for meetings, but it was Hikaru and Kaoru's idea so it's not required," Kyoya stated never leaving his eyes from his laptop. I blushed at the thought of the twins wanting to see me in a maid costume. _So they were the dominating type. _My blushed reddend even more at that thought, so I hurried off to the back room to get changed. I was definitely going to wear the maid outfit, who doesn't like a little kink? After changing I slowly made my way to make tea and coffee. My blush hadn't left me since I changed, but I don't think anyone really noticed. After I was done passing out the refreshments I got Hunny his daily sweets and he let me have a bite of his. Many of the hosts had also complimented me on my outfit saying it fit me well and such. Although the twins pretended not to notice, which I thought was strange. Haruhi couldn't believe I actually chose to wear it because apparently I never dress this feminine. Although I guess Haruhi got a make over too because she looks more masculine. After all the guests had left Kyoya said we all can hang out for a bit like yesterday, before Haruhi and I had to clean up of course. So I sat in the couch across from the twins, but I couldn't look at them so I just stared at my hands in my lap. "Our mom gave us the idea," stated Kaoru. "We're so glad you actually chose to wear it too. It's quite... Tantalizing if you ask me," said Hikaru. I quickly looked up at them who looked quite nonchalant, but I had turned red as a tomato and looked at them with disbelief. "What?" The asked me in unison. "Oh, erm, it's uh... It's nothing," I then laughed nervously. The twins looked at each other having one of their telepathic communications and then smirked at each other which was quickly directed toward me. I involuntarily gulped knowing they just came up with a devious plan which I was unfortunately involved in. I gave them a worried look and then said "well I probably should start cleaning up for today." They nodded at me and I started to clean up. I could feel the twins watching me the whole time, which made me feel very self concious. I made my way over to the sink to wash the cups and plates from today. Suddenly hands snaked their way around my waist and they buried their face into my hair. "You're such a good little maid," Hikaru whispered seductively in my ear. My body stiffened, my face turned red, _Please for the love of god tell me this is real!_ Kyoya suddenly cleared his throat and said "leave her alone Hikaru she's working. You can toy with her later." Hikaru let go of me and left with his brother for the day. I hurriedly finished my work for the day and left with Haruhi. Although my mind was racing ever since Hikaru did that to me.

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's only going to get juicier from here on out. Love Angelina!**


	7. Chapter 7 Messages

"ZZZ! ZZZ! ZZZ!" went my phone in my desk. It has been going off all day and it was highly annoying but it was messages from my two favorite people. Although why they were texting me all day was beyond me. When the bell finally rung for class to get out I decided that was a good time to check my phone.

**Hikaru Hitachiin:**

**Dear Miss Maid,**

**I got dirty while playing with my brother yesterday, will you clean me up?**

**Kauru Hitachiin:**

**HEY! Why don't you come play with us later? ;)**

**Hikaru Hitachiin:**

**Dear Miss Maid,**

**As one of your masters, you should definitely clean our bedroom.**

**Kauru Hitachiin: **

**I'm sorry if that was a little strong. Would you still hang out with us later?**

**Hikaru Hitachiin:**

**So Kauru thinks you're mad at us because you're not replying, I don't think so, but just in case, are you?**

**Kauru Hitachiin:**

**Again I'm sorry if my brother upset you, but you did look very attractive yesterday in that maid outfit.**

There were more and more text messages, but I didn't read the rest instead I replied to the both of them.

**To: Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin;**

**HAHA! You two are so funny! I'm not mad at either of you! I actually enjoyed the sexual innuendos. Let me just let Haruhi know that I won't be walking home with her today so I can come over okay?**

They both replied immediately even before I texted Haruhi to let her know what's going on later today.

-Time Skip to End of the School Day-

The host club went on as usual, I served everyone and the flirty antics went on. Although I couldn't help but notice the twins staring more then usual at me, _were they that excited about me coming over? I hope so!_ Although, maybe it was just the maid uniform, I know the other girls were jealous of the stares. When all the guests had left Haruhi and I started cleaning up everyones dishes and tables. "So what do you think they have planned for you?" Haruhi asked me. "Hmmm... I'm not sure, but I bet it will be fun knowing them." I smiled at her slightly blushing at the thought of being with them again. "You know I only have a little more to clean up so why don't you leave with them early. I can tell you're excited." Haruhi said, smiling. "Oh really?! Thanks so much Haruhi! I really owe you one!" I said then I hugged her and exited with the twins. The twins and I walked to the parking lot where they had a limo waiting for them. Kaoru motioned for us to get in while he went over to the driver and told him something. "What did you say to him?" I asked. "You'll see soon enough," answered Hikaru. I looked at them both confused but I didn't press the matter any further. "So why were you guys so keen on hanging out with me today?" "We have a surprise for you," they answered in unison smiling at me. I involuntarily gulped knowing the twins can be quite the pranksters. They pulled me over so I was sandwiched between them, it was quite cozy. They told me it was going to be a long car ride so I decided to fall asleep and they did as well.


	8. Chapter 8 Date

"Wakey! Wakey!" The twins said loudly to wake me up from my nap. I stretched and yawned to wake myself up. "So where are we?" I asked them. "A park!" Kaoru said excitedly. "For a date!" said the other. "A date? But we're all in our school clothes still and-" they shushed me before I could finish my rant. They then pulled me out of the car and I looked all around to see where I was. "Oh my, you guys, I can't believe this," I stated about to cry. We were at the park we used to meet up at everyday after school when we were younger. They had it all set up on a picnic table for our date, candles, food, and sparkling apple juice instead of champagne. "So?" Hikaru asked. "Do you like it?" Kaoru finished for him. "I love it!" I answered and tears of joy slowly poured of my eyes at the sentiment they put into this. "We even have your favorite desert!" they both said joyfully. I grabbed them and nearly choked them with how much force I was hugging them with. They laughed and Kaoru said "calm down it's just a stupid picnic date, nothing fancy." I smiled at him, _this is sweeter than anything money can buy, silly._ So after I was done with my hysterics we sat down at the picnic table. The twins were on one side and I was on the other. We ate some pasta which was similar to spaghetti but fancier, they told me the name but I couldn't repeat it for the life of me. Then my favorite dessert, which I only ever had one other time in my life which was creme brulee. All the food was devine, which was expected of the upper class society. During the entire dinner we reminisced of our youth together and laughed about the trouble we would get in together. Although something was bothering me, "so why have you guys all of a sudden gotten an interest in me? When we were kids it was like I was just one of the boys." "Well when we saw you at our school it was like all these emotions flooded us at once. Not really sure if it's just infatuation yet... We honestly hope not since us three would be a perfect match," Kaoru told me honestly. "Plus, when girls are younger they can look more like a boy and well now you have these beautiful melons!" Hikaru added while gesturing towards my large breasts. I started to laugh and his blatent honesty. "That being said I hope you'll get to enjoy them one day," I added making us all laugh at the sexual tension held between us. "So when are we heading home?" I asked them since the sun was setting. "Soon unfortunately, but if you like you're more then welcome to spend the night," said Hikaru. "Well I'd need to-" Kaoru cut me off while closing his phone, "done! You're mom said it was fine and we told her our mom had clothes and stuff for you so you're set for the night." I laughed at the fact that they wanted me this bad although it was a nice feeling to be needed. So after that we headed back to the limo where we had gotten dropped off originally and headed back to the twins mansion. It was quite exciting to go to their house considering I had never been to their house or even a masion for that matter. Although I quickly drifted off to sleep again knowing it was going to be a long ride back.

**Hi! So I was just wondering if I should make everyone experienced sexually or not? Because let's face it, first times are generally awkward for most. Ugh awkwardness really sucks sometimes lol. ~Angelina**


	9. Chapter 9 Date Part 2

"Hey wake up sleepy head!" Hikaru said. "We're almost at our house. Are you excited?" said Kaoru. I stretched my arms, yawned and nodded at him excitedly. They both hugged me and kissed my cheek, _I bet they're excited to show me everything in their house._ "Now no peeking!" Hikaru said while covering my eyes. "Seriously?" I giggled out while rolling my eyes. The limo stopped and I heard the door open up. They pulled me out of the car and I felt Hikaru's hands leave my face and I opened my eyes. The mansion was massive! It had a tan colored brick with two cream colored pillars near the big black front door. On top of the pillars was a huge balcony with beautiful french doors that open to it. Out in front of the front door was an elegant fountain and it had different colored lights shining on the mermaid in the middle of it. "You guys live here?!" I said turning around to the twins. I noticed Kaoru had some of my favorite flowers arranged in a gorgeous and probably expensive bouquet. Hikaru had what I think were chocolates and are probably expensive as well. "You guys got this... for me...?" I squeaked out with tears in my eyes for the second time today. _Stop getting teary eyed Skylar! Grow up and control your emotions!_ I inhaled trying to calm myself down. I then grabbed both of them and squeezed them tightly and the squeezed back. "Of course we got it for you," Kaoru stated emotion heavy in his voice. "Every penny we spend on you is worth a million dollars!" Hikaru said. They let go of me and quickly dragged me into their house which was even more grand then the outside was. I didn't have much time to admire it as they dragged me up the main staircase to what I assume is their bedroom. I was right, it was their bedroom. They tossed me on their bed which was huge and elegant like everything they owned was. They climbed on the bed on either side of me laying down, gifts still in their hands. They both sighed simultaneously. "So what are your plans?" I asked them. They looked at each other and then smirked. "Want to open these chocolates?" Hikaru asked while sitting up and facing me. I sat up "sure." I grabbed them from Hikaru and opened them up. I popped one into both the twins mouths and they popped one in mine. It was the most divine chocolate I ever ate in my life. I had a giant smile on my face and so did the twins. I laid back down on their bed as hikaru crawled on top of me staring in my eyes. My heartbeat started racing and I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks. Hikaru grinned at my blush and then leaned in and kissed me deeply, we could taste the chocolate in each others mouth. Hikaru smirked into the kiss then climbed off of me and I involuntarily frowned. "Don't worry Sky. It's my turn now and besides Hikaru should get water for these so they don't die," Kaoru told me smiling. He then pulled me to him tenderly and caressed my face. I leaned into his touch blushing and closing my eyes. Kaoru then kissed me tenderly, less feverish then his brother. Kaoru hovered over me smiling and I smiled back. We heard the door open all of a sudden and we shot up and looked over. "Don't worry guys! It's just me!" Hikaru told us smiling while holding a vase full of water for the flowers.

**So I haven't decided if there will be lemons next chapter but they will definitely have some hot conversations at the least next chapter. By the way, anyone else looking forward to the lemons? ;) ~Angelina **


End file.
